The Turtle's apprentice
by hendriena.m.smith
Summary: the turtle is lacking some supplies and is sending his apprentice mage Badger to get more in middle earth, with specific instructions not to interfere with a certain company. easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1 the turtles apprentice

The turtle's apprentice

The Turtle looked around his laboratory. He seemed to have forgotten what he was doing. "O, well" he though. "It will come to me." He walked over to his supplies cabinet and checked to see if all was in order. He did this thoroughly; making sure everything was at its proper place and in stock. There is a common misconception that turtles are slow, this was not the chase. Turtles were not slow but thorough; making sure it is done properly so that there is no need to redo things that are already done once.

Yes all seemed to be in order, only one thing was...

"Turtle!" someone cried from the hall way, "Master Turtle where are... O there you are." His young apprentice, Badger, walked into the room carrying a tea tray.

"It's tea time!" Badger announced with a smile putting the tray on the workbench.

"O, really?" Turtle asked. "I seemed to have lost my sense of time." He said looking up at the clock on the wall.

Badger grind, "Don't worry, sir, I am sure you'll find it again." Badger pulled out a chair for the Turtle before sitting down on a work stool.

Turtle walked over and sat himself down. "I see that Miss. March made pond cake." He commended as he took one of the two cups on the tray.

"I would not try it if I were you sir." Badger warned. "I saw her putting almost two ponds of flower in the mixing bowl." Badger reached over and took the other cup. "I think she's distracted"

Turtle took a sip of his tea before speaking. "Of course she is. Her son sighed up for... for... what was it again? That umm that thing?"

"What thing?" Badger looked over his cup at the Turtle

"That thing" Turtle made a gusher with his hand.

"O that thing!" Badger nodded. "Well, of course she would be"

Badger had no idea what the thing was. Turtle smiled. He liked that about his apprentice. Badger was not the type of person who would ask too many questions when you could simply find out for yourself later. Turtle look over his laboratory. He looked at the class cabinet where his supplies were kept, at the book self where his notes were kept, at the window that looked out into the back garden, at other shelf where some of his instruments were kept and at the work bench where they were sitting now.

"This work bench" the Turtle began, "This work bench, did you know, is in equal relation between everything that is in this room."

Badger look at him before taking another sip of tea.

The Turtle continued; "It is equal relation between the window and the door. It is in equal relation between the cabinet and the bookshelf and it is in equal relation between all these things."

Turtle took a sip of his tea and waited for Badger to respond. Badger looked at him and then looked at the work bench and then at all the things he just mentioned and then again at the work bench. Badger knew this was a test. "But sir..." Badger began.

"No buts! When I say it is in equal relation than, it is in equal distains." The Turtle interrupted.

"But sir," Badger started again, "the work bench is not in equal relation between all the things in the room."

"And why would you say so?" he asked knowingly.

"Because someone moved it. Look" Badger pointed at the legs of the bench. "That part of the floor is not as weathered as the rest."

Turtle looked down at where Badger was pointing. He was amazed at his apprentice's attention to detail. "Yes yes, very good. You are right." He smiled at his apprentice, "But that was not what I was referring to."

"Oh" Badger looks down at the tea, disappointed.

"It's all right. You are still young and have lots of time to learn." Chuckle the Turtle. He took another sip of the tea. They sat like this for some time. It was a habit of theirs; to sit quietly and have some tea in the afternoon. The Turtle looked up at Badger.

He remembered when Badger became his apprentice many years ago. Badger was a bid odd then, well Badger was still bit odd. Unlike many badgers, this Badger spoke its mind, sometimes without thinking, would observe the surroundings attentively, sometime zoning out completely, and would go completely mad in storms and whenever Badger was content she would sway from side to side to some internal music that only Badger knew. In fact that was exactly what Badger was doing at the moment.

But despite some oddness Badger was always an excellent pupil. Asking questions, doing research, helping Miss March with the housekeeping and assisting in the laboratory and very resourceful. Searching for knowledge and helping others is what a Mage is meant to be. Yes, this Badger was well on its way to becoming a well respected Mage.

"Oh "Turtle said, remembering why he came to his laboratory in the first place.

"Badger?" he asked, "Would you be as kind as to the bookshelf and hand me the big green book?"

Badger diligently hoped of the stool and walked over to the bookshelf. He looked around a bit before lifting a big green book of the shelf. "This one?" Badger asked. The Turtle nodded. Badger bored it over and laid it on the bench.

"Yes, this is the one." The Turtle placed his now empty cup on the tray again before adding "Badger"

"Yes, sir?"

"I am afraid I'll have to send you off on another expedition." An instant look of excitement appeared on Badgers face. "Now before you go running off in blind excitement, you'll only be able to disembark in a week."

"A week?" Badgers brow knitted together. "Why so long. Can't I go tomorrow? If I..."

"Now, now" the Turtle raised his hand to calm down his apprentice. "You'll need at least week to get packed and ready." Badger nodded in understanding.

"Where must I go? What must I do?" Badger asked earnestly. Turtle smiled.

"I am sending you to a place called Middle Earth. I need you to harvest me a dragon." He answered. Badgers eyes went wade in confusion.

"Master Turtle?"

"Not literally of course." The Turtle smiled amused. "There is a dragon there and if this book is to be trusted..." he weaved his hand indicating to the book on the bench. "He is going to die very soon."

"Why?" Badger asked looking at the book trying to make out the runes on the cover.

"Something about dwarves and a mountain, we'll discuss it later. But the imported thing is the dragon. As you know dragons are very magical and when they die some of that magic stays in their corpses." Turtle looked up at Badger to see if he was following. Badger nodded indicating he should continue. "Now what I need you do is get me the heart, the lungs, the fire glands and some scales, among other things."

Badger though for a moment. "So you are asking me to go and raid a dragon's corps?" she asked sceptically.

"In a manor. Do you accept this task?"

"Of course!" Badger exclaimed. "Like you even need do ask." Badger grabbed the tea tray. "I'll go tell Miss. March." Badger said walking to the door.

"O and Badger?"

"Yes, sir?" Badger turned back to look at him.

"We'll need do find you a horse." Badger's face dropped.

"A horse? Why?"


	2. Chapter 2 not looking for north

**hi**

**this is my first story/fanfic ever so thanks to all those who read it and to Alexandria Moon for Favoring (I am so grateful) **

**also please forgive any language and spelling errors, English is not my first language. **

**I relised I published the first chapter without any disclaimer so:**

**I don't own anything from the Hobbit or any of Tolkens work, only my own stuff, but I tent to insert thing from other fandoms at random so I don't own that ether. (see if you can spot what I insert.) **

Not looking for North. 

Thorin and company have been travelling for several days since Bilbo Baggings has joined the company. They have only recently left the Shire and was on their way to Bree to restock before heading into the wild. Today was no different than any other. They started early and rode their ponies until it was time to eat and be on their way again. They were riding along when Mr. Baggings heard a low boom sound from behind. He looked behind him only to see a flash of green go in the air some way off but only for an instant.

"Did you see that?" He asked.

"See what?" replied Dori, who was riding close to him.

"I thought...Never mind" Bilbo shook his head. _Probably my imagination._ He thought. Dori merely lifted his shoulders. They rode on. After a short wale Bilbo heard something ells.

"You hear that?" Bilbo asked.

"Hear what?"

Bilbo chose to ignore the irritation in Dori's voice. "Listen" he said. Sure enough the sound of a horses hooves' could be heard. The rest of the company took notice and slowed down to see what was coming.

"Came back here you miserable creature!" they heard someone yell around the bend. Moments later a riderless horse came galloping along. It only just past them when a person came running after it, presumably the rider of said horse. Bilbo could not get a good look at him, but he was sure he was pointy green hat, similar to Gandalf's, and a grey coat. The person ran past them and after his horse. The company stared after him for a brief time before continuing along the road.

They've riding for a while when Bofur saw something in the road. "O, look." He said as he got off his pony and bent down to pick it up.

"What is it?" asked Ori.

"Seems to be a compass." Said Bofur, looking it over and opening it. The needle was turning round and round. "Must be broken." Still he put it in his pocket and remounted and they were off again.

"Looks like the rider got his horse" commented Balin after a while. Bildo looked ahead. Coming their way was the same horse being lead by his rider on his reigns. The rider was looking for something as he was walking along. When he saw the company he waved in greeting.

"Hello." He said. "Have any of you seen a compass in the road?" He looked at each of them looking for an answer. Bilbo could now get a better look at him. Like he thought before the person was wearing a dark grey travelling coat and a pointy dark green hat. His hat was pulled low over his head but his face was open and honest. He also saw that the rider was in fact a young lad, whose black hair almost came to his shoulders. He was rather short but still tall enough to ride a horse, which made him still taller than the dwarves. "I think it must have fell when I was trying to catch this beast." He referred to the horse. The horse merely blow air out its nose in retort.

"O, yea. Here ye go lad." Bofur replied taking the compass out his pocket. "I am sorry but I think it's broken." He said as the lad came forward to take it from Bofur. "It doesn't seem to point North." He continued.

"That's Okay." The young lad replied as he took his compass. "It's not North I am trying to find." He smiled. _What good is a compass if it doesn't point north?_ Blibo thought. The lad was looking at all of them again. "Sorry to be so forward." He began. "But are you all dwarves?" He asked. Some of the dwarves looked at each other a bit puzzled.

"Yes, and what of it?" Answered Thorin sharply.

"I am sorry." The lad apologised, his shoulders tensing up as he looks at Thorin. "But it has been a while since I've seen my last dwarf." He looked back at Bofur. "Thank you very much for finding my compass." And with that he turned around and, leading his horse, went to the side of the road and sat down. He opened his leather shoulder bag that he had with him and took out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and read what was on the paper and opened the compass. The needle was still going round and round.

Thorin was about to urge the company forward when Gandalf asked; "Are you lost, my dear fellow?" He looked concerned for the lad.

He looked up. "Hmm? No I am fine. Just seeing which way I should go." He assured Gandalf. The needle stop turning. The lad looked at the compass. "Seems I should go that way." He pointed in the same direction in which the company was heading.

"Is that so?" Gandalf said. "We're going same way. You're welcome to join us for a while."

"Thank you, that is very kind." He put his things in his bag and stood up. "I must confess, I don't know this world so well and having company till I get my bearings would be nice." He eyed his horse speciously before mounting.

"What are you called?" asked Gandalf politely.

"Badger." Badger replied. "I am called Badger, the Turtle's apprentice." He seemed proud of that last title.

"Pleased to meet you, Badger, the Turtle's apprentice." Grandalf replied amused. "I am called Gandalf, and this is the company of Thorin Oakensheld." He gestured to everyone. "This is Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin, Glion, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Bonbur, Bifur and Thorin Oakensheld." Badger looked at each of the dwarfs as they were pointed out to him and said hello to each. Some said hello back, some, like Thorin, merely nodded. "And this is Mr. Baggins." Gandalf finish.

"So, Badger?" Kili asked as he drew close to Badger's horse. "Where are you heading?"

"I am heading across the misty mountains." Badger answered true fully. "I've got some things I need to get on the other side."

"Is that so?" Kili replied, raising an eyebrow. _Crossing the misty mountains? Is he mocking me or is he mad?_ Kili thought. Crossing the misty mountains is not an easy feat. The way was dangerous, not to mention the goblins. Taken they themselves were going have to cross the misty mountains but they were an entire company.

"Jap" Badger looked around at the rest of the company before turning to Kili again. "So where are yo'all going?"

"Umm..." Kili hesitated. Thorin told them not to announce to the world what they were reclaiming Erebor, their homeland. He was trying to remember what Thorin told them to say when someone asked where they were going. "We're umm... we're on..."

"We're going to visit kin in the Iron Hills" Fili broke in, saving Kili, as he rode next to him.

"Iron Hills" Badger's eyes went wide. "Isn't the Iron Hills diskant the lonely mountain?" Fili twitch. He could see were this conversation might be going.

"Discant?" Kili repeated making a face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That not a word in your tong is it." Badger mock banged his fist against his head. "Sorry, I mean not far from, off to the side, I think." Badger explained.

"I think you can say the Iron Hills are not far from Erebor." Kili said answering the original question. "Or as you put it discant."

"So you're company of dwarves heading to the Iron Hills?" Badger asked slowly, biting his lip. "Which happens to be close to the mountain" He added under his breath.

Kili was about to answer when Fili interrupted. "What langue did you just speak?"

Badger rubbed his nose before speaking. "It's from my home. I speak the common tong, or as you say westron, quite well but I tent to slip in a word or two here and there."

"So where are you from?" Kili asked.

Before Badger answered he saw they came to a cross road. He took his compass out of his bag and opened it. "Sorry, but this is where I bid you a dew." He put the small instrument back and turned to them. "Nice talking to you." He said to the brothers.

As he turned his horse into the cross road Bilbo asked. "Will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine. Save trails ya'll" he bid farewell to the rest of the company before turning around. When Badger was out of side Fili turned to Kili.

"Well, he was strange. Is it just me or did he seemed relieved to be leaving?" Fili commented. Kili nodded.

"We're not that bad company. Still... do you think he'll be fine? I mean his compass doesn't point north." Kili asked.

"Don't worry my young friends." Gandalf said, suddenly appearing next to them. "You heard what Badger said; he was not looking for North."


	3. Chapter 3 Old friends in Bree

**Here is chapter 3. I did not think it would take so long but things happen. (aka Life :( ) this is more of a in between chapter, nothing really happens but later is would make sence ( I think ) **

** So as always: I own NOTHING only Badger and my other OC's. **

**and please review, I really would appreciate feedback. **

Old friends in Bree

The dwarves just arrived in Bree and Thorin was already sending different dwarves on errands to restock they supplies. Some he didn't sent on errands so they did their own thing before they were to meet again at the Prancing Pony. Kili and Fili were walking around the market when they spotted a familiar green hat.

"Hey, Badger!" Kili called. The hat didn't take notice of them and walked on in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Badger!" Fili called. Still the hat went on. The two brothers were now hurrying to catch up to the green hat. They weren't looking where they were going which is never a good thing. They both tripped simultaneously over something unseen and fell face first in the dirt.

"Ow" Kili said picking himself up.

"That hurt" Fili commented from in the dirt. He looked at his brother. "You're bleeding."

"What?" Kili stopped dusting himself off to help Fili up. "Where?"

"On your face." Kili's hand went to his cheek. "No, not there. Oh, let me." Fili licked his thumb to rub the blood off Kili's forehead. "It only a small cut. You'll be fine." He said when he was done.

Kili looked round. "Did you see where Badger went?"

"You know," Fili said rubbing his neck, "I don't think that was Badger. It could easily been anyone with a green hat. Kili nodded. "Come on," Fili went on, "let's get back to the others."

Badger peeked from be hide the stall where he was hiding. The brothers seemed to be all right.

"Why'd you do that?" Badger turned angrily at his companion.

"You know why. I can't be too careful. I'm wanted in four worlds" Explained Mickha. Badger shook his head. Mickha was one of his best friends for years but still...

"That was not the agent of whatever world you just foxtrotted." Badger started angrily, "those were the dwarves, they.." Badger paused, "Wait. Four worlds? Last I heard you were only wanted in three worlds" Badger looked at his friend.

Mickha scoffed. "Shows how much you know." Mickha crossed her arms looking around. "We're not far from my door. Let's go." Mickha walked on without waiting for Badger. Badger could do nothing but follow.

Badger and Mickha met years ago when Badger was on his first expedition for the Turtle. Badger was sent to find a horn of Aries. At first Badger was lost. Aries was the stared ram, who appeared in the sky in beginning of the year. Or did Badger not hear right, the Turtle could have said Ares, a god of war, who would blow on a horn to announce his presence in battle. No, Surly this was a play on words, the Turtle was known for being eccentric.

After two weeks Badger learned a horn of Aries was a type of plant that only grew in March and April, but they were very rare. The only know local where this plant grew was in the green house of a very up-marked estate, which happened to belong to a warlord. After the fourth time the lord of the house refused to sell him a cutting of the plant, Badger decided to simply take one. This is when Badger met Mickha.

Mickha is known as a retrieval expert, someone you call on the find information on something or someone. Basically a spy. But don't judge her, as Badger later found out Mickha is a professional, one with a profound sense of honour and loyalty to those she trust. (and those were very very few people) Now what made Mickha an excellent spy was not her honour but her ability to shape shifted. Yes Mickha could change her appearance at will and at times her form. Mickha was commissioned to retrieve documents in the war lord's position.

It was the middle of the night when Badger crept in the greenhouse. He only just put the cutting safely away when he stumbled over something or, as it turned out, someone in the dark greenhouse. Mickha after retrieving the documents was waiting for an opportunity to flee from the house when Badger came into the greenhouse. Mickha first thought Badger could be a rival but when she saw Badgers hat it was apparent he was a mage.

The ruckus they made when Badger fell over Mickha alerted the house of the intruders and they had no chose but to help one another to get out of there alive. Sometime in that night, running away from the warlord and his hounds the two became friends.

"So.." Badger said when he caught up. "What's with the get-up. If it wasn't for your aura I would not have recognise you." Badger gestured to Mickha attire. Mickha had her shoulder length hair in a braid that went over her shoulder and it was a chest-nut colour. She also changed her eye colour to brown. Along with the cotton dress Mickha looked like a milk-maid, very unlike her preferred attire.

"Like I said; I'm wanted in four worlds now. Can't be too careful." Mickha replied. She took a side glance at Badger. "I can ask you the same thing. Wearing that coat, you hardly look like yourself"

"yeah, well we're talking about you, not my coat. Wanted in four worlds, when did this happen?" ask Badger.

"The third one in Kronos, but that's nothing, it's only a bench warrant for over staying my welcome." Mickha explained, "and the froth one was in Meckna." Mickha hesitated. "Meckna was just a sloppy job." _Oh, Something bad happened in Meckna._ Badger thought.

They both were silent for a bit as they walked away from the busy marked to a more quiet part of the town. Badger was about to speak when they rounded a corner in an alleyway. "Here we are." Mickha announced. There was nothing in the alley apart from some empty barrels, presumably from the tavern next to the alley. Badger looked about.

"Where's your door?" Badger looked at Mickha. Mickha pointed at the barrels. Badger looked closely. There against the wall Badger could make out the vent outline of a plain wooden door. "O I C" Badger spelled out.

"No one would find it, only if they knew what they were looking for it." Said Mickha. "Would you like some tea?" she opened the door.

"Sure" Badger accepted the invitation. The door closed behind them the moment when Kili turned in the alley, followed by Fili, Nori and Ori. Not finding what he was looking for he looked around confused.

"Wait he was just here." Kili said to his friends. They looked in the alley and saw nothing except the barrels.

"I don't see him." Said Ori looking around the ally.

"I think we shouldn't have given you that root ale lad." Nori said surprising a grin.

"I swear I saw him." Kili protested.

"Mayhaps you hit your head harder than I thought brother," Fili teasingly said with a devilish glint in his eyes.

On the other side of the door, which none of the dwarves could see, Badger was surveying the new surrounding he found himself in. He was standing in the front hallway of a London flat. Badger knew it was London because he could smell it. London smelt of rain and fried food and tea. Always tea. The hallway lead to a spacious living area of to the side was the kitchen and the doors on the other side of the room could ether lead to a bedroom or a bathroom. Badger walked to the windows and pulled back the curtains.

"It is raining." Badger announced.

"Yeah that tents to happen." Mickha said from in the kitchen. "What type of tea did you want?" she asked putting on the kettle.

"Well.." Badger thought as he went to sit on the couch. "We're in England so.. English tea."

"Coming up." Mickha poked her head true the kitchen door. "Make yourself at home."

Badger grind."If you put it like that." He then proceeded to put his feat on the coffee table and lean back on the couch.

"Get your feat of my table!" yelled Mickha. Badger did as he was told. He looked around the room and at the things in the room and at the front door. There were many interesting things in Mickha's flat. Most of it she "accumulated" herself. Souvenirs from past exploits. There was a tapestry on the wall depicting a cosmic event, a yellow orb shone from the book case along with a assortment of other smaller crystals and books in the corner next to a empty suit of armour. The flat was litter with odd do-thats, thingemabobs and bits all of which are a bit more to them when first meets the eyes. Badger then looked at the front door. Its didn't look the same as it did on the outside. On top of the door was a dial, much like the ones you see on old timey elevators. This was divided in five segments, one green, one yellow, one red, one blue and one black. And on the back of the door was a very interesting diagram carved into the wood.

Badgers thoughts were interrupted by Mickha coming out the kitchen holding two cups of tea.

"Here's your tea, Badger." Mickha handed one of the cups to Badger and sat down in the arm char across from him. Her appearances have changed again. Now Mickha had short blond hair and aqua eyes even her clothes have changed. Gone was the milkmaid get-up and now in with cargo pants, ACDC shirt and old boots.

"So Badger", Mickha started, " tell me more about this dragon?"

Badger took a sip of tea before answering. "Like I said, the Turtle is short on same Dragon and he sent me to raid on a dragon's corps that's going to be killed."

"Yeah, I get that." Mickha replied, "But what I don't get is why you had to come to that world. It's not like there is not any dragons at home."

"Well, you see," Badger started to explain, "thanks to the new endanger magical species act you're not allowed to kill a Dragon and/or harvest its organs."

"OK" Mickha said in her cup.

"So the Turtle fond a loop-hole." Mickha raised an eyebrow. "I can't do anything to a dragon back home but it's perfectly legal for me to harvest the organs of a already dead dragon from a other realm." Badger finished explaining and took a sip of tea. "Good tea" he added.

"That Turtle of yours has quit a head"

"Yeah." Badger looked at the door. "So I imagine that that door leads to more than one place."

Mickha grinned. "Nothing gets past you."

"Suppose you gonna tell me where it goes."

Mickha took slow sip of her tea. "Not on your life."

"Oh come on. Why not? Don't you trust me?" Badger jokingly asked. Mickha said nothing, just took another sip of tea. "Ha" Badger laughed. "It'd good to see you again Mickha."

"It's been a while" Mickha agreed.

The two friends continued to talk. Their cups were empty and cold when Badger said "I should be off. Still got a long way to go and can't afford that dragon to rot."

"I walk you back to the stables where we left that horse." Mickha offered.

"Ag, that horse." Badger said pulling a sour face.

Mickha shook her head. "Who would have thought that you would be going about with a horse?"

"It's not like I wanted to" Badger said as they walked over to the door.

"Oh, Badger before I forget." Mickha went over to one of the book chases and picked up an old cigar box and handed it to Badger. "You forgot these last time."

Badger took the box and looked inside. "A, I thought I lost these, thanks" Badger opened his bag and put the box inside.

Before Mickha opened the door she turned the dial on the door till it pointed at the green segment. And before they were outside Mickha looks were again of that of a milk maids.

"Lead on." Badger said when the door was closed and unseen. And in that manner, Mickha looking like a milk maid and Badger looking like a young lad in a grey travelling coat, they were off to the stables just as the dwarves where leafing Bree.


End file.
